¡No pudo ser!
by sinyerel
Summary: [Oneshot Seto x Joey] Porque hay veces en las que amar no es suficiente para ser feliz.


**Disclaimer**: Yugi-oh no me pertenece (sino pueden estar seguros de que ocurrirían algo más que duelos entre ciertos personajes...). Yo me limito a escribir sin animo de lucro, no gano nada con ello, solo divertirme un poco creando ciertas situaciones...

**Advertencia:** este fic es YAOI, contiene tematica relacionada con parejas Hombre x Hombre, así que si no te agrada este tipo de fics, NO lo leas.

**TÍTULO¡No pudo ser!**

**_Tú eras el huracán, y yo la alta  
torre que desafía su poder.  
¡Tenías que estrellarte o que abatirme...!  
¡No pudo ser! _**

**_Tú eras el océano; y yo la enhiesta  
roca que firme aguarda su vaivén.  
¡Tenías que romperte o que arrancarme...!  
¡No pudo ser! _**

**_Hermoso tú, yo altivo; acostumbrados  
uno a arrollar, el otro a no ceder;  
la senda estrecha, inevitable el choque...  
¡No pudo ser! _**

**_Rima XLI - Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._**

Terminó de vestirse, cogió su inseparable bastón y despacio, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina donde seguramente le esperaba un delicioso desayuno. Todo parecía estar en calma, tan solo el sonido de los pájaros llegaba hasta sus viejos oídos y los rayos del sol ya iluminaban buena parte del pasillo. Al parecer con el paso de los años se había ido haciendo más dormilón, cuando era joven siempre veía amanecer y ahora se levantaba cuando el sol ya estaba casi en lo alto del cielo. Claro, eso siempre que le dejaran esos pequeños diablillos que tenía por nietos, lo cual tenía que reconocer que no era muy a menudo. Pero a él no le importaba en absoluto, pues sus travesuras le recordaban a los lejanos tiempos de sus infancia y siempre le sacaban una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, como la que en este momento surcaba su hermoso rostro que lleno de arrugas, intentaba en vano esconder algo de esa belleza radiante que siempre le había acompañado.

Y mientras bajaba las escaleras y se extrañaba de no sentir los pasos corriendo de un lado para otro, los gritos, y las risas de sus nietos, un fuerte golpe se dejó oír a pocos pasos de donde se encontraba. Suspiró y se rió por lo bajo mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar de donde provenían los susurros de sorpresa y una pequeña discusión se entablaba para ver quien había sido el culpable. Giró la esquina y trasformó su cara divertida en una seria y enfadada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que habéis hecho esta vez? - preguntó en tono de reproche a dos de los cinco nietos que tenía, los dos más pequeños.

- Ha sido ella -dijo un chico de apenas cinco años señalando con el dedo a su prima.

- ¡Eso es mentira! Tú fuiste el que me empujó - respondió la pequeña chica rubia mirando indignada a su primo.

- ¡Yo no te empujé! Lo que pasa es que eres una patosa - y le sacó la lengua.

- ¡Yo no soy patosa!

-¡Si que lo eres!

- ¡No!

- ¡Si!

- ¡Basta ya los dos! - les interrumpió Joey. - Hayami, deberías saber que está muy mal acusar con el dedo, y más a tu propia prima.

- ¡Pero yo no fui el que lo rompió! - replicó mirando fijamente a su abuelo con determinación pero a punto de hacer un puchero. Joey se vio reflejado en esos dos ojos color miel iguales que los suyos y trató de no reírse al observar como temblaba el labio de su orgulloso y pequeño nieto mientras intentaba no ponerse a llorar y parecer fuerte. Al fin y al cavo él tenía la culpa de que primero sus hijos y después sus nietos hubieran heredado ese gen orgulloso característico de todo buen Wheeler.

- Ya¿y como ha podido tu pequeña prima llegar hasta él sin ayuda de nadie? -dijo haciendo que Hayami inflara sus mofletes como queriendo replicarle algo, pero la mirada de su abuelo le hizo desistir y tan solo bajó la mirada enfadado murmurando por lo bajo.

- ¿Ves como yo no fui, abuelito? - dijo sacando la lengua a su primo.

- ¡Si que fuiste¡Yo solo te ayudé a alcanzarlo¡Tú lo tiraste! - acusó de repente Hayami mirando a su prima.

- ¡Pero fue porque tú me sujetaste mal!

- ¡Mentira¡Fue porque eres una niña pequeña y patosa!

- ¡Y tu un delgaducho que no tiene fuerza para nada!

- ¡Y tú eres una tonta!

-¡Y tú más! - y Joey no pudo más que reírse de la situación. Se veían tan monos los dos…

- ¡Hey¡dije que ya basta! Los dos tenéis la culpa -intervino de nuevo Joey, y antes de que pudieran responder algo de nuevo les cortó con la mano. - Eso os pasa por obedecer a esos tres demonios que tenéis por hermanos. Por que estoy seguro de que esto fue idea suya…. ¿Qué va a pasar cuando se entere vuestra abuela?

- ¡Yo te diré lo que va a pasar! - dijo una señora mayor que miraba a sus dos nietos con enfado al ver los trozos de uno de sus jarrones por el suelo. A ese paso no quedaría ni uno solo en pie.

- …- los dos bajaron la cabeza al instante sin responder nada. El genio de la abuela era algo digno de temer.

- ¿Quién de los dos ha sido? No, no me lo digáis, no ha sido ninguno ¿verdad? -dijo mirándoles fijamente mientras los dos negaban con la cabeza.

- Esta vez dicen la verdad Tooko querida. -dijo con voz suave Joey ha su esposa. Los dos pequeños miraron sonrientes a su salvador.

- ¿A si? -preguntó ella, mirando con escepticismo a su esposo.

- Caminaba hacia la cocina y me tropecé. Traté de cogerlo antes de que se cayera, pero no llegué a tiempo. -explicó Joey con una sonrisa.

- Ya… -y miró hacia sus dos nietos, los cuales miraban a su abuelo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Suspiró, otra vez quedaría ella como la abuela mala. - Bien, entonces ya hablaré yo contigo…Ahora, vosotros dos, si vais corriendo a la cocina quizás vuestros hermanos os hayan dejado algo de chocolate y bollos. - la sonrisa de los dos pequeños se agrandó aún más.

- ¿Y yo, querida? -preguntó haciendo un puchero Joey.

- Tú….¡estás castigado! -dijo mirando divertida a su esposo.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, quien se porta mal…¡se queda sin chocolate! - y le sonrió tranquila, mientras le desafiaba con la mirada a que delatara a sus nietos.

- ¿No vas a perdonar a un pobre viejo? -sonrió amablemente poniendo ojitos suplicantes.

- ¡Ah, no! Esta vez no caeré ante tus encantos, cascarrabias.

- ¡Oh! vamos, solo soy un viejo torpe de casi 65 años.

- No, eres un viejo torpe de casi 70 años. Pero supongo que sigo sin poder hacer nada ante esa sonrisa y esos ojos.

- ¡Dios¿tan viejo soy? Pero… ¿eso es un si? -dijo sonriente.

- Me lo pensaré. -dijo su esposa sonriendo traviesa, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Le encantaba se carácter de sus esposa. Debía reconocer que tenía la mejor esposa del mundo.

Y los tres volvieron a quedarse solos.

- ¿Es que no me vais a dar un beso por haberos salvado de la ira de vuestra abuela? -dijo Joey agachándose hasta estar a la altura de sus nietos.

- ¡Gracias abuelito! -dijeron los dos a la vez que se abalanzaron a besar a su abuelo en la mejilla arrugada.

- Prometo traerte un poco de chocolate sin que se entere la abuela. - dijo Hayami.

- Y yo te traeré algún bollo. -dijo la pequeña abrazando a su abuelo.

- De acuerdo, pero que no os pille la abuela o de lo contrario nos castigará a los tres.-dijo sonriendo y abrazando a sus dos nietos.- Ahora más vale que bajéis corriendo a la cocina o vuestros hermanos se lo habrán comido todo.

Vio como bajaban corriendo hasta perderse en la esquina y dirigió sus pasos hacia el jardín.

Como cada día, nada más levantarse y antes de desayunar, se adentraba en el inmenso jardín de esa vieja casa de campo en la que había visto crecer a sus hijos primero y ahora a sus nietos, y caminaba hasta llegar a un pequeño puente de piedra sobre el pequeño arroyo que recorría buena parte de su jardín.

Y allí, entre el perfume de miles de flores que coloreaban un hermoso paisaje, y el dulce murmullo del agua salpicando contra los cantos, allí, como cada día, cerró los ojos recordando momentos de hacía ya muchos años.

Y como siempre, sus labios se curvaron en una bella sonrisa mientras susurraba tres hermosas palabras al aire. Una sonrisa y tres palabras dirigidas a una sola persona…

**……………………………………………………….**

- …para eso tendrías que reducir los costes marginales. Con eso el punto de nivelación se reduciría arrastrando a su vez la demanda y por consiguiente la oferta, que crecería al subir los precios en un nivel de aproximadamente un 0'8 anual -dijo Kaiba repasando una vez más el balance trimestral de Kaiba Corp y discutiendo como se podía mejorar y obtener mayores beneficios. En fin, haciendo lo que todos y cada uno de sus días había hecho desde que Gonzaburo Kaiba le había dejado al mando de la mayor empresa de todo Japón.

- Pero para eso habría que ofrecer un nuevo producto, o la oferta aumentará pero no lo hará la demanda, y entonces no solo no diminuiríamos los costes marginales, sino que…¡Oh! ya es la hora. -dijo Yoh tras escuchar el reloj marcando la una en punto de la mañana.

- ¿La hora de qué? -preguntó Kaiba arrugando peligrosamente su ya arrugado entrecejo al ver como su hijo se levantaba y recogía un poco los papeles de la mesa.

- Hoy he quedado con Minako para ir a comer, al parecer quiere decirme algo importante. -contestó Yoh haciendo caso omiso a la mirada enfadada de su padre.

- Pues cancélala. -ordenó en tono seco.

- Ni hablar, se lo prometí. -dijo mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

- Pues llámala y dila que no puedes ir. -dijo Seto levantándose y enfrentando a su hijo, siempre hacía lo mismo, no le importaba interrumpir el trabajo en cualquier momento para irse a comer, a pescar o a cualquier cosa que le apeteciera.

- No me mires así. A pesar de que tu cólera me da miedo, creo que me da más miedo lo que me pueda hacer ella si no llego a tiempo. -dijo caminando hacia la puerta. -¡Dios! Y solo me quedan 20 minutos.

- Haz lo que te plazca -dijo Seto enfadado - Total, eso es lo que haces siempre, tendría que haber dejado la empresa a tu hermano Yuusuke… -empezó a murmurar por lo bajo Seto mientras cogía su bastón con rabia y se disponía a marcharse de allí.

- Lo sé, pero siempre me has odiado más a mí -dijo Yoh con una sonrisa acercándose a su colérico padre y besándole en la mejilla.

- Lárgate ya o llegarás tarde a tu importante cita. - e hizo un ademán con la mano como queriendo olvidar el hecho de que una vez más su propio hijo pasaba de sus órdenes con solo un beso. - Sólo espero que la noticia importante no sea que vaya a tener otro mocoso correteando y rompiendo cosas Muy costosas en mí casa.

- ¡Pero si los niños te adoran! -dijo con sarcasmo Yoh. - Bueno, que me voy. ¡Hasta luego!

- Sal por la puerta de atrás -dijo Seto viendo como su hijo asentía y se perdía de su vista. - Así los empleados no verán al vago de su jefe escaquearse del trabajo. -Suspiró derrotado, ya no era el joven fuerte y enérgico que solía ser. Sus ojos llenos de arrugas por el paso de los años ya no imponían el miedo que solían ejercer sobre aquel que osara mirarle, bueno, la verdad es que solo en sus hijos y esos pequeños mocosos llenos de mocos y barro que correteaban por su casa como si fuera un campo de fútbol. En los demás seguía imponiendo el mismo miedo y respeto.

Caminó despacio hacia la puerta y bajó por el ascensor, pero al abrirse las puertas de este, suspiró derrotado y una vez más arrugó peligrosamente el entrecejo mientras pulsaba rápidamente el botón hacia la azotea.

Había visto que un buen grupo de periodistas esperaban a que salieran para poder preguntarle sobre su ajetreada vida privada, algo que solo podía significar dos cosas: o que alguno de sus nietos, hijos o su esposa estaban enfermos o que iba a tener un nuevo nieto. Y dado que Yoh le había dicho que Minako tenía que darle una importante noticia, era casi seguro que se tratara de la segunda opción, lo que suponía que por tercera vez iba a ser abuelo. Sus labios se curvaron complacientes.

El ascensor terminó de subir a la azotea y una suave brisa despeinó sus blancos cabellos mientras salía. Caminó hasta el borde y contempló la fabulosa vista que el edificio más alto de la ciudad le ofrecía. ¿Cuántas veces había subido hasta ese lugar para contemplar ese laberinto de edificios? Todos y cada uno de los días desde una tarde lluviosa de un tiempo que le parecía muy lejano…

Y allí, mientras sus ojos azules como el mar se perdían entre la diminuta gente y el viento ondeaba su gabardina blanca, allí, como cada día, cerró los ojos recordando momentos de hacía ya muchos años.

Y como siempre, sus labios se curvaron en una bella sonrisa mientras susurraba tres hermosas palabras al aire. Una sonrisa y tres palabras dirigidas a una sola persona…

--------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------

_Hace ya mucho tiempo, hubo dos jóvenes semejantes en orgullo y belleza, cada uno con sus sueños e ilusiones. Hace mucho tiempo hubo dos jóvenes muy distintos que se odiaban y peleaban, que se insultaban y desafiaban, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera, sin que ninguno quisiera parar. Y quiso la caprichosa vida cambiar la palabra odio por la palabra amor, pero los dos jóvenes siguieron discutiendo y enfrentando el dorado y el azul, hasta que se dieron cuenta un día de que dorado y azul ya no se enfrentaban, sino que habían comenzado a mezclarse._

_Y después de suspiros, insultos, silencios, y sonrojos, los dos jóvenes se amaron. Se besaron, bailaron, pasearon, se acariciaron, comieron juntos, juntaron sus manos, prometieron mil cosas, cenaron juntos, suspiraron, se abrazaron... y fueron inmensamente felices._

_Y en su felicidad, olvidaron sus sueños y metas, su familia, sus amigos y a la sociedad. Pero sus sueños, familiares, amigos y la sociedad no les quisieron abandonar a ellos. Y aunque al principio poco les importó, pues se tenían el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente, con el paso del tiempo, sus sueños empezaron a reclamarles ser cumplidos, los comentarios de sus familiares comenzaron a agobiarles, la incomprensión de sus amigos cada vez dolía más y la sociedad, se encargó de recordarles su diferente posición social de mil maneras diferentes._

_Y los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta de que algo iba mal. Dorado y azul cada vez se enfrentaban más, cuando lo único que querían era mezclarse. Y cuando ambos se pusieron a pensar encerrados en sus habitaciones, la dura realidad se hizo presente. Y descubrieron que amar no es suficiente para ser feliz, pues eso significaba sacrificar todo por la persona amada, y a pesar de que en ese momento ambos jóvenes estaban dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo por tan solo un abrazo más entre los brazos del otro, los dos supieron que eso no sería posible por mucho tiempo, que al final, terminarían haciéndose daño el uno al otro. Algo que ninguno de los dos deseaba._

_Lucharon contra sus sueños, familia, amigos y sociedad con el amor más puro como única arma….y perdieron. Y el mismo día en que perdieron, se juraron que serían felices no importaba el qué, diciéndose con lágrimas en los ojos un doloroso adiós. La última palabra que cada uno escuchó de los labios del otro. No juraron amarse eternamente, pues ambos sabían que tal promesa era innecesaria._

_Y la caprichosa vida sonrió._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Aspiró una vez más el perfume de las flores y esperó con tranquilidad a que llegara. Y llegó, una suave brisa acarició con ternura su mejilla y susurró en su oído tres palabras que venían de muy lejos solo para él….. "Te amo…Joey…"

Y la brisa despeinó sus siempre rebeldes cabellos ahora blancos. Y sonrió.

**………………………………………………………..**

Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules al sentir como un débil rayo de sol acariciaba su mano como si quisiera darle un tímido beso. Alzó su mirada al sol y en sus ojos se reflejaron tres palabras traídas de muy lejos solo para él… "Te amo…Seto…"

Y sus ojos azules se inundaron de dorado. Y sonrió.

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Nunca más se volvieron a ver desde ese día, al igual que nunca dejaron de amarse a través de todos esos años. Pero fueron felices, pues a pesar de sus muchas diferencias, ambos eran hombres de palabra._

_Y la caprichosa vida dejó de sonreír, al ver que en días despejados como ese, en los que el sol brilla en lo alto del cielo, azul y dorado… vuelven a juntarse._

** -FIN-**

Bueno, pues aquí regreso con otro oneshot u hacía un montón que no publicaba nada, pero es que estoy trabajando en un fic más largo y entre que me quita mucho tiempo, y que soy una vaga y no escribo, pues...ya saben

Espero que les haya gustado, era una idea que me llevaba rondando por la cabeza desde hace bastante tiempo, así que decidí de una vez por todas plasmarla a ver qué tal salía. Y este fue el resultado, cuéntenme qué les parece.

Espero sus reviews...


End file.
